Promise
by YamiRisa
Summary: "Maybe one day when we have our hearts, we will be like that. Laughing together.. being happy together.. with hearts." AKUROKU. Axel x Roxas. Extreme fluff..


**Promise**

For a little while now he had been sitting at the clock tower in Twilight Town.

The soft breeze was moving quietly and cool around his face. A single leaf from a tree, or maybe a bush flew past his face. The ocean blue eyes followed the green leaf until it was out of his sight and gone in the red horizon. His blond, spiky hair moved gently with the wind. Both his hands were pressed flat against the edge of the tower, the edge he sat on. Both hands pressed on each side of his little thighs. As always, he had the black, leather coat which was Organization Xlll trademark. A dreamy look were in his eyes and it quickly spread farther out to his pale face as he listened to the laughter from far beneath him. He was completely inside his little world of thoughts as he now looked down.

Far below him, down on the ground, there were a bunch of kids. They were probably not much older than he, perhaps even at his age. Two boys and one girl. The girl looked cute. From what he could see, she had bright green eye, soft peach-colored skin, and brown hair. Her hair stuck out on the sides of her face and two strands of hair fell from both sides of her head. The two strands where just long enough to reach her slim shoulders. Her clothing was screaming summer.

One of the boys had a light skin color, brown eyes, and black hair and eyebrows. The boy was a bit big and it wasn't because he thought ill of him. The boy was just slightly bigger than the other boy and girl, but he looked really friendly.

Then there was the last boy. He looked like a typical troublemaker. His skin was light, dark eyebrows, spiky, blond hair and brown eyes. He looked a little cooler looking than other boys his age. This was probably because he had camouflage-print pants, a short sleeveless, gray vest, and a black muscle shirt decorated with white, crudely-drawn skull and crossbones.

A soft smile spread on his rosy-colored lips. They seemed to have fun. They continued to laugh and they each had one of those blue ice-creams that was so well known here in Twilight Town. He himself was crazy about the blue ice. He ate it every time he came to Twilight Town and he always enjoyed to eat it together with his best and probably only friend, Axel. Sea Salt Ice-cream was-

"Roxas" A voice interrupted him behind him.

He turned his head to see who it was even though he already knew the voice, because he heard it every day and he had learned it by _heart_. He could also recognize the person's step, they always sounded the same and sometimes he could also smell the person if the person was close enough. When he had told Demyx about it because Demyx had asked how he knew it was Axel who came up behind them even though he hadn't said something, had Roxas told him about it and Demyx had told him he was creepy. Maybe it was creepy that he could tell it was Axel without Axel saying something or doing something, but he did not care.

The smile on his lips spread more by the sight of his best friend. "Axel," he said and looked into his friend's emerald green eyes. They were so beautiful. Axel was just beautiful and Roxas had admitted that long ago to himself, but not out loud because it was a secret.

Axel had incredibly, spiky hair and it was flaming red. Under the emerald eyes was two, tear like shaped tattoos. He also wore the Organization Xlll's black, leather coat trademark.

What Roxas quickly noticed after having looked at his friend for a few seconds, was the two blue ice-creams in Axel's hands. Sea Salt Ice-cream. It was only now he remembered that Axel, for about ten minutes ago, said he would fetch them some ice-cream since, in his opinion, deserved them after a few days of hard work. Roxas had been so far inside his little dream world that he had almost forgotten about it.

Axel gave him one of the two, blue ice-creams and Roxas took it with an even bigger smile. The redhead made him always feel so happy.. or it felt like he was happy deep inside. They couldn't feel, but still. "Thanks," he answered with a soft nod as he took the ice-cream from Axel with a gentle touch and gave it a few licks with his rosy tongue.

The redhead moved to sit beside the blonde and looked at him with his green eyes. "What are you looking at?" He asked curiously as always. Axel always wanted to know what was going on around him.

A few extra licks and Roxas removed the ice-cream from his mouth. A new and more dreamy and calm smile planted itself on his face. His eyes were as dreamy as his smile as he replied to Axel's questions. "Down there."

Axel looked down and saw the three kids. Those three kids Roxas had been looking at a few minutes before he came with two ice-creams. "Oh, the kids?" He asked and looked back at Roxas. The sight of his best friend made him to smile. For him, Roxas had always been incredible. Dazzling beautiful. Like an angel. He did not know how to really describe his best friend with words. He loved the guy and he didn't really keep it a secret.

The green eyes continued to rest on Roxas and his tongue continued to lick the blue ice-cream. He knew Roxas often thought about those three kids when they were in Twilight Town. He and Roxas had seen them a few times before, but they always had moved quickly before they both could see the kids properly. But every time they saw them, they laughed and had fun, and Axel had noticed the look Roxas got when he saw them. The look of longing for something.

"I wonder if we're the same age," Roxas muttered more to himself than to Axel. He finally noticed Axel's stare and looked at him with a questioned look on his face. "What is it?" He asked.

Axel just smiled and shook his head. "Nothing."

Roxas frowned, but let it be. Ocean blue eyes turned back to look at the three kids. "Hmm." The ice-cram was half inside his mouth as he thought. "If I was a normal human.. I wonder if I.. no, we.. If we could be over there." He continued to lick the ice-cream with his small, rosy tongue as he thought more about it.

_'Roxas always says what's on his mind. He says just as he thinks even though he doesn't have a heart,'_ Axel thought, licking the ice-cream. _'If I look at his face right now I'll start to think that he actually has a heart.' _He looked at the blond through the corners of his eyes. The blond had such a happy smile on his face. His stomach felt warmer, it felt like thousands of butterflies trying to get out. He.. he felt like he had a heart himself every time he was with Roxas.

"Maybe one day when we have our hearts, we will be like that. Laughing together.. being happy together.. with hearts," Roxas said and turned to look at Axel with a big smile on his face and eyes closed. "Right?"

Axel didn't answer, he just smiled and nodded. "That would be nice." Roxas nodded eagerly. "I promise I won't ever leave you then. I'll follow you everywhere you go."

Roxas opened his eyes once again. "That sounded so stalker-ish!"

"Haha, very good, very good." They began laughing together. Axel reached out to Roxas, wrapped his arm around Roxas' shoulder and pulled the smaller one closer to him. With a smile on his face, Roxas rested his head on Axel's shoulder and Axel rested his head on top of Roxas' head. Their ice-cream now gone as they had ate them, and their hands now tangled together as they watched the sunset.

"Let's always be together," Roxas whispered and closed his eyes, enjoying Axel's touch. The fire nobody was always so warm.

He felt Axel nod against his head. "Promise."

* * *

Too bad they didn't know what would happen TwT

Review..


End file.
